fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Sora Pan (Version 2) the Series Season 3
Original cast from Season 2 are back Characters introduced in this season: Team Sora Pan's new Dreamland ally: Aku-Aku (Crash Bandicoot) New London ally: Garrett (Quest for Camelot) New pirates: Shredder and Krang (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1998)) Hunter J's husband, son, and servant: Myotismon/Malomyotismon (Digimon), Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts 3), and Uka-Uka (Crash Bandicoot) New Dreamland allies: Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cosmo the Seedrian, Tikal, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, Vector the Crocodile, Big the Cat, Froggy, Max the Wolf, Kayla the Wolf, and Sticks the Badger (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Team Sora's Pan's new ally originally meant to work for Zurg and Hades: Cait Sith (Final Fantasy VII) Marlene's pet: Lily the Chocobo (OC Final Fantasy VII Character) Season 3 episode count: 40 Season 3 Episode 1: Race for Aqua's Life Synopsis: Zurg, Hades, and their crew steal the Medilaser and after Aqua is fatally shot by it's death laser, Team Sora Pan and their allies, including their new ally in the form of Kayley's boyfriend, Garrett, must race to get the Medilaser back and save Aqua. Season 3 Episode 2: Adventures in Chocobo-Sitting Synopsis: After Barret gives Marlene a baby female Chocobo for a pet, she bonds with her and names her Lily. However, Team Sora Pan and their allies must help her protect Lily from Zurg, Hades, and their crew, as well as their two new members, Shredder and Krang, before they use Lily's feathers to make Proton Fuels for their ship. Season 3 Episode 3: Super Bebop and Mighty Rocksteady Synopsis: After their mission to set up the Mesmerizer has failed by Team Sora Pan, Bebop and Rocksteady are replaced by their powerful and smarter robotic versions of themselves calling themselves Super Rocksteady and Mighty Bebop and it's up to Team Sora Pan to defeat them and stop the Mesmerizer again. Season 3 Episode 4: Critters, Critters Everywhere Synopsis: To lure Team Sora Pan to their doom, Zurg, Hades, and their crew use a line of garbage trucks to kidnap smaller animals, but Team Sora Pan and their allies must outsmart the trap and save the day with help from new allies in the form of Sonic's group. Season 3 Episode 5: Mutagen Monster Synopsis: After a couple of spilled mixed chemicals turn into mutagen, a cow named Bessie drinks some and turns into a unstable mutant form and agrees to let Team Sora Pan and their allies help her return to normal before Zurg, Hades, and their crew capture her and use her as a tool. Season 3 Episode 6: The Maltese Squirrel Synopsis: With Mamba's help, Zurg, Hades, and their crew decide to receive proton power from the Maltese Squirrel by holding Leatherhead and the Gangreen Gang hostage. However, Snake and Arturo are the only ones that escape and must help Team Sora Pan and their allies rescue their friends and protect the Maltese Squirrel with help from Popple due to a temporary truce with him. Season 3 Episode 7: The Creation of Cait Sith Synopsis: While trying to help Tiny, Dingodile, and the Gangreen Gang go through their colds, Team Sora Pan is attacked by Zurg, Hades, and their crew's new robot in the form of Cait Sith, but with Double D and B.E.N.'s help, they reprogram Cait Sith into being on their side. Season 3 Episode 8: The Billy and Charmy Who Knew Too Much Synopsis: After King K. Rool and Shredder are accidentally blasted by a laser while helping Zurg, Hades, and their crew test out their plot to make the Billy and Charmy replicas, they think they are Billy and Charmy. However, Team Sora Pan must find out what Zurg, Hades, and their crew are plotting with K. Rool and Shredder's switched-up minds' help, all the while help rescue the real Billy and Charmy, whom Aqua placed under a kung-pow spell on craving junk food no more as punishment for eating one junk food too many. Season 3 Episode 9: A Dental Dilemma (Sora Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: When Koala and Buttercup end up with cavities in their teeth, they become terrified of having Nurse Joy drilling the drill into them at her dental office. So now it's up to both sides to try and help them with their excruciating toothaches. Season 3 Episode 10: The Search for Dynablade Synopsis: When a mysterious person breaks Dynablade out of it's habitat at the Sprite Forest National Park, Team Sora Pan and their allies must solve the mystery, protect Dynablade's egg, and find Dynablade, who is still in the park, before Zurg, Hades, and their crew kidnap it and her baby, Dynachick. Season 3 Episode 11: Sora and Kirby Takes the Cake Synopsis: While the heroes in Dreamland and even their London friends prepare a surprise anniversary party for both Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Kirby to celebrate Sora, Riku, and Roxas' first time becoming Dreamland's iconic heroes and Kirby becoming Team Sora Pan's pet and ally, which are on both the same separate days, Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Kirby, at first, believe nobody cares for them due to them being ignored by everyone. But when they come to the party thanks to Cloud, Aerith, Terra, and Aqua reassuring them that everyone does care for them, they soon are not only in for a treat, but also a big battle against a bomb-throwing creature named Denjaa created by Zurg, Hades, and their crew, courtesy of Demidevimon's Mutagen. Season 3 Episode 12: A Half-Baked Battle Synopsis: After his supposed-to-be dessert in the form of a giant coconut cream pie is shot into his face, causing him to be humiliated by everyone seeing this from Marina's camera while she’s secretly reporting what the pirates are cooking up for themselves for Jamieson, Zurg, along with Hades and their crew, decides to get even by having a system called Pie Justice, where the “Criminals” are to be having pies thrown in their faces, especially with the eventual help of Demidevimon's creature creation in the form of Belly Buster due to Kirby intervening by eating the pies instead of being hit by them along with Sora, Riku, Roxas, and everyone else. Season 3 Episode 13: Journey to the Center of Dreamland Synopsis: After returning a loose diplodicus named Dippy to his underground prehistoric jungle home, Team Sora Pan and their allies decide to help him and his dinosaur friends protect the jungle's crystal from getting stolen by Zurg, Hades, and their crew. Season 3 Episode 14: Grumps of the Jungle Synopsis: After Team Sora Pan and their allies, as well as Popple, the Kremling Klub, and Cortex's mutants, get separated in the Ursaring Jungle by a horde of angry Ursaring, they must work together in order to find each other and escape. But then Team Sora Pan and their allies must rescue a Teddiursa from Zurg, Hades, and their crew's clutches after helping it's Ursaring mother with the Ursaring's help. Season 3 Episode 15: Terror of the Camp Synopsis: During a camping trip at the Siamese Village, Team Sora Pan and their allies are attacked by Popple's new Beanbean Piranhas and must save the camp counselors from their clutches. Season 3 Episode 16: See No Evil, Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil Synopsis: After the Cursed Monkey Statue is unleashed by Zurg, Hades, and their crew, Team Sora Pan and their allies race to restore their sight, hearing, and voices in order to stop them. Season 3 Episode 17: Fitness Fiend (Sora Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: After Koala Kong becomes extremely obese by the fattening chips meant for Kirby, Team Sora Pan and their allies and even Zurg, Hades, and their crew must find a way to slim Koala and even an extremely obese Kirby down when he also eats the fattening chips by having Demidevimon conjure up an abusive fitness trainer creature named Max Flexer. Season 3 Episode 18: West in Pieces Synopsis: Team Sora Pan and their allies learn a little history lesson from Terra and Aqua about Sora, Riku, and Roxas' ancestors that made them destined to become who they are today from the Old Western times; When they stopped and defeated Zurg the Kid, Alameda Hades, and their pirate gang from robbing Dreamland's first bank (No villains appear in the present time, just in the Old West flashback as their ancestors). Season 3 Episode 19: The Practical Joke's on You Synopsis: After finding a mysterious piece of artifact, Team Sora Pan are pranked by Aqua into going into the Omnivore Swamp to get rid of it, claiming it's an evil cursed artifact, as punishment for sending the Kremling Klub on a wild goose chase by tricking them into believing the artifact is a power source of Dreamland that is more powerful than the Elemental Heart. However, when Mamba returns with vengeance by stealing reptilian pesticide chemicals to make hypnosis chemicals, they must forget about the pranks and overcome the swamp in order to stop him, especially with Plucky's childhood fear of a Swamp Monster inhabiting the swamp. Season 3 Episode 20: The Day the Gangreen Gang Caught Colds Synopsis: After Thrax infects the Gangreen Gang with a mysterious cold virus, Team Sora Pan and their allies help try to cure the Gangreen Gang's sick condition in order to make them feel better. However, they discover that the virus is in fact deadly and it must be destroyed inside the Gangreen Gang's bodies upon complete scanning of them. Season 3 Episode 21: Gangreen Sneezes Synopsis: Going into the Gangreen Gang's bodies after being shrunk down, Team Sora Pan and their allies' volunteers in the form of Sora, Riku, Roxas, Kairi, Namine, Xion, the Powerpuff Girls, and the Rowdyruff Boys race to save them from their deadly cold viruses by going into the heart of the viruses located in their brains before Zurg, Hades, and their crew make things worse from the outside by kidnapping the Gangreen Gang so they won't be scanned by the rest of our heroes of the virus battle progress. Season 3 Episode 22: Sora Who? Synopsis: After Sora bumps his head while cleaning up a mess, he develops amnesia. And now Roxas, Ventus, and his friends must race to restore his memory when Mamba and then Zurg and Hades trick Sora into thinking he's their henchman. Season 3 Episode 23: The Femme Switcheroo Synopsis: During a battle against Zurg, Hades, and their crew, Team Sora Pan accidentally blasts Aqua and Hunter J with a beam and they wake up to find their minds have switched bodies. Season 3 Episode 24: Invasion of the Girl Snatchers Synopsis: When Zurg, Hades, and their crew hire Popple to kidnap the female characters in order to lure Team Sora Pan and their allies into a trap, Team Sora Pan and their allies must outsmart the trap and rescue the girls by kidnapping Popple and forcing him to help them (Popple officially turns good in this episode and joins Team Sora Pan as a bounty hunter to spy on Zurg, Hades, and their crew instead in the end). Season 3 Episode 25: Brer Bear the Sweet and Sour Puss Synopsis: When everyone wakes up the next day to find Brer Bear acting pacifistic and not angry at anything for some strange reason, the heroes take advantage of it by doing things that would normally make Brer Bear angry. Little do they know at first, it was a creature created by Demidevimon that is storing up Brer Bear's anger and fighting side in order to power up and attack in full power mode once filled up with its possessed victim's anger and fighting side. Season 3 Episode 26: The Four Musketpans Synopsis: While stopping Zurg, Hades, and their crew from stealing the Impervium during a Siamese Mardi Gras, Sora loses his memory from getting bumped on the head and thinks he is D'Artagnan of the Alexander Dumas novel "The Three Musketeers." Season 3 Episode 27: Fool's Gold Synopsis: Discovering a gold nugget and a treasure map, Team Sora Pan and their allies and even the other good guys race against Zurg, Hades, and their crew and even the other villains to find the buried treasure of the late legendary pirate Cluebeard before they do. Season 3 Episode 28: Flower Power Synopsis: When the Great Flower is stolen by Zurg, Hades, and their crew, Team Sora Pan and their allies must restore the plant life of Dreamland by getting it back before it's too late. Season 3 Episode 29: Kudos to the Rad Synopsis: Team Sora Pan and their allies enter a skate-off against Zurg, Hades, and their crew for the fate of King Mongkut's title as the King of the Siamese. Season 3 Episode 30: The Forbidden Bet Synopsis: Despite Terra, Aqua, Chulalongkorn, Tuptim, and Skippy's warnings at first, the Gangreen Gang make a bet with Terra and Aqua to prove they are tough and brave as they and the others are by journeying into the Forbidden Jungle, which is where five girls and a boy got lost going in there looking for missing cows, only one girl and the boy came out alive with the cows twenty-one years ago (No villains, except "The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time" version of Stalfos warriors, appear in this episode). Season 3 Episode 31: 20,000 Leagues Under the Lagoon Synopsis: Discovering the Impervium beneath Mermaid Lagoon, Team Sora Pan and their allies race to get it first before Zurg, Hades, and their crew do. Season 3 Episode 32: Big Trouble in Mermaid Lagoon Synopsis: Diving deeper into the lagoon, Team Sora Pan and their allies finally locate the real Impervium within the Tentacruel's lair. However, the Tentacruel has hidden it in his lair and our heroes must find it's hiding spot before Zurg, Hades, and their crew find it. During this, Team Sora Pan and their allies, as well as Zurg, Hades, and their crew discover the seven Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald. Season 3 Episode 33: Wonders of the World Part 1 Synopsis: The red and white Chaos Emeralds are located within the Great Pyramid of Giza and Team Sora Pan and their friends must race to get it first before Zurg, Hades, and their crew does. Season 3 Episode 34: Wonders of the World Part 2 Synopsis: The yellow and green Chaos Emeralds are located within the Taj Mahal and Team Sora Pan and their allies must help the Maharajah rescue his daughter from Zurg, Hades, and their crew before it's too late. Season 3 Episode 35: Wonders of the World Part 3 Synopsis: The cyan and blue Chaos Emeralds are located within the Great Barrier Reef near Sydney and Team Sora Pan and their allies must evade sharks and get to it before Zurg, Hades, and their crew does. Season 3 Episode 36: Wonders of the World Part 4 Synopsis: The purple Chaos Emerald is located within the Great Wall of China and Team Sora Pan and their allies must get to it before Zurg, Hades, and their crew does. Season 3 Episode 37: Sora Pan and the Temple of Bloom Synopsis: Team Sora Pan and their allies, with Aku-Aku's help, must rescue Tuptim from Zurg, Hades, and their crew in the Temple of Bloom before they use her blood sample, as well the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald, to reactivate the ruins, along with Hunter J's husband, son, and servant, Myotismon, Vanitas, and Uka-Uka, for world conquest. Season 3 Episode 38: Ruins with a View Synopsis: To defeat Zurg, Hades, their crew, Myotismon, Vanitas, Uka-Uka, and the Temple of Bloom, Team Sora Pan and their allies, including Aku-Aku, race to use Chulalongkorn's blood sample, the Chaos Emeralds, and Master Emerald to deactivate it. Season 3 Episode 39: Showdown Time Part 1 Synopsis: With their ship reactivated, Zurg, Hades, their crew, Myotismon, Vanitas, and Uka-Uka go on a rampage on both Dreamland and the world and it's up to Team Sora Pan, their allies, and Aku-Aku to stop them by finding the stolen and hidden Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald. Season 3 Episode 40: Showdown Time Part 2 Synopsis: After the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald are found in the right hands, the fate of Dreamland and the world rests on Team Sora Pan, their allies, and Aku-Aku's shoulders as they fight for it against Zurg, Hades, their crew, Myotismon, Vanitas, and Uka-Uka. For character files: Sora Pan (Version 2) the Series Season 3 Character File For character gallery: Sora Pan (Version 2) the Series Season 3 Gallery To return: Sora Pan (Version 2) the Series Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies